New Game Plus - FeMC Edition
by theACEbabana
Summary: Yui Narukami invites a boy over for Christmas Eve. But which boy does she choose to spend the holiday with? Rated M for mature themes. Fem!Yu/Multi [One-shot?]


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Persona 4, or the Shin Megami Tensei franchise, nor do I make any money off writing this. Atlus is the owner of the intellectual property. All rights reserved.

This was inspired by Jessup's "New Game Plus", albeit less explicit. Still NSFW. You be the judge whether you want to read it or not.

Pairings: Fem!Yu/Yosuke, Fem!Yu/Kanji

* * *

"I was wondering, if it's alright, could I come over tomorrow?"

The date is December 24th. The weather outside is the epitome of a Japanese winter day. Overcast skies cast a grayscale shade over the town of Inaba, and the chill air ripped at anyone daring enough to brave the outdoors. Yui Narukami has her uncle's modest house to herself, like always.

For a moment, she wasn't sure as to who was on the phone. It could have been Daisuke, or Kanji, or Naoki, or...

Or maybe it hadn't been anyone at all this time.

"I'd love to have you over," she says.

 _-Scene Break-_

Like most Japanese teenagers, Yui Narukami celebrates the holiday of Christmas despite the fact that she is not Christian. She also doesn't believe in God. With that said, she does acknowledge the existence of God and gods, but nothing more. If humans can overcome them, then did they really deserve their worship?

She chides herself. That last thought was out of line. March was a long three months away. It wouldn't do well for her to get ahead of herself.

This year, like every other ones, Christmas Eve takes place in a house devoid of inhabitants save for her. Tomorrow, on the holiday itself, life will return and the residence will be filled with people. Her Uncle Dojima and cousin Nanako would be well enough to return from the hospital, and the Investigation Team will throw a party in celebration. There will be cake, a very delicious cake mind you, and not the inedible horror of Mystery Food X. Nanako will enjoy the brand-new kotasu and her Teddie doll, and Uncle will be the happiest man in the world.

Yui enjoys Christmas.

The doorbell rings. She answers it promptly.

"Hey," he says, smiling nervously.

She smiles back, and beckons for him to step out of the wintry environs.

Yui enjoys Christmas Eve, and she'll be absolute to make sure he does to.

 _-Scene Break-_

Yosuke Hanamura hesitates as soon as the last garment of clothing comes off. His trepidation doesn't lie in his personal state of undress, but rather in hers. He's made his admiration of the fairer sex no secret to the Investigation Team. From the Junes swimsuits to losing his composure over the arrival of Rissette, there was no denying or reigning in his flirtatious impulses.

But actually watching the girl he's come to call partner shed her undergarments in front of him is a completely different experience than perusing the nurse magazines underneath his futon.

She would have teased him to no end had it not been for the look in his eyes. Guilt and self-loathing are clearly visible, even as he averts his gaze to avoid staring at her naked body. Telepathy was not necessary for her to understand what he was feeling.

Humans cannot simply erase their insecurities in an instant. The words he said on the Samegawa always come back to her. Saki Konishi has long since been laid to rest, but her memory still weighs heavy in Yousuke's heart. Even though they had supposedly "gotten even" with their brawl on the riverbank, the envy he felt towards her has yet to fade away.

Craving excitement and self-gratification from her presence is something that he knew he was never able to deny. Her arrival in Inaba is what set them on this bizarre adventure and brought the two of them together under fantastic circumstances. To him, she was his method of breaking the monotony of a slow life in the countryside.

"You…you deserve someone better," he says bitterly, "Not some wage slave from the boonies who can't get his shit together."

Yui gently takes his hand, and guides it to her heart. Yosuke stutters and blushes when it comes into contact with her bare skin. It takes no small amount of words to coax him to face her directly. When he finally looks her in the eye, she gently presses her lips to his.

There is no carnal impulse behind the gesture as she leans into him. She can feel his body stiffen in response before slowly relaxing, giving into her soft ministrations. His free hand snakes around her waist, pulling her in closer against his chest.

Yui gently breaks off the kiss as his hand squeezes her chest. He makes a small dismayed moan when their lips part, only to blush a deeper set of red at the unconscious noise he made. She gives a small laugh, barely above a breathy chuckle as she pulls him down onto the futon with a gentle, reassuring smile.

"I would have no other partner," she whispers into his ear. "Both by my side in battle and in my futon who is more worthy than you."

To be human is to be imperfect, to be flawed in some way, shape or form. The best examples of humanity have their fair share of personal weaknesses. He is no different than any other of the human race. Yosuke Hanamura is the sum of his virtues and vices. It is impossible to love only one side of him without discrediting his persona. Yui has always accepted everything about her partner, both the good and the bad.

The Magician is truly the Arcana that fits him the best. Every movement, every deft motion of hand created magic that stole her breath away. His inexperience only shows in the occasional discomforting thrust or pinch, but his earnest application of prior knowledge makes up for his errors. Calloused hands from working at Junes draws noises out of her that she hadn't thought possible.

And when the time comes, the rough sound that escapes from his lips is her own name, in perfect unison with her desperate cry of his as he spills within her.

 _-Scene Break-_

If Yosuke had issues with her body, then Kanji Tatsumi was the polar opposite.

Kanji liked to start backwards. They undress each other. Socks and stockings are the first to go, followed by outerwear, shirts, and pants. At least, that's how it should go. Just as she's about to pull his shirt up, his hands go rigid and his face seizes up.

She waits as long as it takes for him to relax and even out his breathing. His face contorts into one of embarrassment, and he mumbles something under his breath. She never quite makes it out completely. It's either a self-deprecating apology or a string of curses at his insecurities.

For all his physical prowess and preference for tank tops, he was surprisingly shy about his body. Wearing narrow swimming briefs at the beach didn't make him uncomfortable. She understands. They were with friends that day, enjoying each other's company and ill-fated schemes. Teddie had received a harsh scolding for horsing around in the water. There is nothing there, no other motive save for relaxation among friends.

Kissing your sempai in her room as she undresses you is a _very_ different situation. There is no question as to what comes after all the clothes come off. There are no others to split your attention between. In this small bedroom, the only two people there are Kanji and Yui, everything laid bare between them.

"Sempai…" he suddenly blurts out, "Am I doin' this just…just to be a man?"

It always comes up, when he finally musters up his nerve again. He is not wrong in asking the question. Sex is an aspect of masculinity in several social circles. For boys, sexual conquests are a mark of manhood.

But how does one define masculinity? Traditionally, to be a man is to be tough, unflinching in the face of adversity and restrictive in one's emotions. A man must be strong, aggressive in the pursuit for achievement and status. Feminine pastimes are to be avoided like the plague.

There is something that Kanji desperately tried to erase six years ago. The image of a small boy fixing a stuffed animal for a friend with naught but a thread and needle had become another victim to Inaba's rumor mill. Children can be cruel. They laughed at him, boys and girls alike, for being a boy that liked girly things. No one would be his friend for fear of being ridiculed, or worse, _becoming_ like him.

With his fists, he had buried that image all too well underneath a pile of bodies. It is impossible for a real man to have feminine interests. A real man is quick to anger and violence in dealing with people bad-mouthing him. And he had been distraught because of it.

Kanji stiffens when Yui runs her hands along his body, slowly teasing the knots out of his muscles. His breath comes out in deep exhalations as she worked her magic. Sometimes, she's gentle about loosening his joints. Other times, more force is necessary to undo all the tension. She knows for a fact that she is the only one who he ever let this close to him. Anyone else would have been pounded into the dirt.

"You became a man a long time ago," she eventually says, tracing the outline of the scar on his face before kissing him softly from behind, "When you accepted yourself for who you are."

Together, they find a balance in his life, a medium of contentment between his personality and hobbies. He is unashamed and proud for who he is, for making and liking "stupid cute shit". His acceptance of himself and resistance to what others say about his life choices make him more of a true man than anyone in town could ever claim to be. So let Inaba's residents whisper insipid little rumors about the two of them. Yui would not have Kanji any other way.

Here, in this small bedroom, they are not kouhai and sempai. In the quiet hours of winter night, they become one as man and woman.

Kanji is the epitome of the Emperor Arcana. For his tendency to be impulsive, he is straightforward and decisive in all other things. They set limits and push boundaries, discovering thresholds of pain and pleasure as they join together. They guide each other as they explore adulthood several times over, and over, and over again.

When they finish, she rests her head against his chest, lulling herself to sleep to the heartbeat beside her ear, as he pulls her in a protective embrace against the cold air of the room.

 _-Scene Break-_

"Thank you," she whispers, pressing the Buddy's Bandage against her heart, "I love you so much."

 _..._

"Thank you," she whispers, fingering the Cute Strap in her hands, "It's beautiful. I love you."

 _..._

He smiles.

 _Christmas Eve continues..._

* * *

I didn't include Teddie because I honestly can't see FemProtag having sex with him in any sort of circumstances. I always felt that he's more of a surrogate child than anything else whenever I play P4 in any sort of fashion. Does that mean that MC and Yosuke are Teddie's surrogate parents?!

Digressing from that. There might be some mistakes or parts where the sentences don't flow correctly. Copying this from my Word processor may have f*cked it up. And this is the first time I'm writing something explicit as...this. I'm not used to writing these kinds of things at all.

Depending on how this received, I might put in some other male Social Links that aren't a part of the Investigation Team, barring Dojima (because incest) and Shu (because shota) in future updates.

I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
